The Formula
by girl.of.horror
Summary: For Sakura's assignment, Sasuke had the ultimate answer.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto and its characters.

Just a short drabble. ^_^ I don't think it would qualify as fluff though. But it is a winning formula. SasuSaku FTW!!!

oh, and it's an AU.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE FORMULA  
**

She enjoyed Sasuke's company even when he was being grouchy (or bitchy, as their best friend Naruto succinctly puts it); the long stretched silences weren't uncomfortable at all. Like the one they were in. Several minutes after they had just enjoyed a delightful romp on the bed, and right now, all they wanted was to enjoy each other's presence and company. Leisurely, Sasuke was on his (firm and taut muscles called abs that he merely called his) belly, and Sakura was half-draped over him, her other hand held by Sasuke's left, and her right quickly scribbling several notes beneath her half-finished assignment and several scattered pieces of paper, and his right arm propping a pillow beneath his chin. Sakura slyly noted that maybe Sasuke enjoyed this a little bit more perversely, they were, after all, both naked under her green sheets.

She had this long test coming; actually, it was her final exam, and Sasuke just had to interrupt her studying with his persuasive antics. Still, she needed the encouragement his presence gave her so she let him stay for a little more. Right now, she was slowly contemplating a complicated formula involving a compound and several elements. Listening to the scratches her pencil made on the bit of paper, Sasuke watched her scrawl a few notes, then place a long dark line when she made an error. She almost groaned in frustration when it also revealed that several of her computations also contained the mistake.

"Sakura." He stopped twirling the gold ring on her finger.

"What, Sasuke-kun?"

"You've got to start at the beginning again."

She rolled his eyes at him. _'Why, thank you for stating the obvious. You're so observant, Sasuke-kun' _was written all over her face. Digging her chin a little deeper into his shoulder, she vigorously started her computations again. Really, what a boyfriend she had.

"Sasuke-kun, you could actually help," she pointed out with her attention focused solely on what she was doing.

Causing her small letter 'r' to look like a hideous imitation of 'n', he shrugged noncommittally and grunted what sounded like 'explain'. So, she started explaining what she was doing step-by-step, all the while Sasuke listened with half an ear and merely watched her barely legible handwriting blaze a path through the pitiful paper. Seems like Sakura is indeed meant to be a doctor.

Interrupting her little speech with a squeeze of the hand he held, he caught her attention and got those green eyes all to himself. He smirked as if he had a better idea.

"What Uchiha, you've got a better idea?" she almost growled out.

"Hell, none."

"Then, please, can you go back to listening to what I'm doing so you can help me out?"

Instead of answering her, he got one of her pens scattered on the floor beside the futon. He saw his barely visible name on its side and vaguely remembered it was one of those silly pens he used to write his name on in the hopes they would be returned since he kept losing them . That was back in 4th grade. He also vaguely remembered he had lent it to her back then because the teacher told him to (maybe she forgot her pen and they were having a test.) The teacher definitely ordered him. He could have refused, but, well, his upbringing didn't allow him to.

"Well, Sasuke-kun?" she actually blushed a bit when she saw and recognized the pen he was using.

"I can show you a little formula I made."

Unceremoniously, he took her paper from her hands and in swift, quick strokes, wrote the formula he had implied would be the answer to her every problem then held the paper to her face. She took one glance at it and didn't know if she should bonk his head on the floor real hard or kiss him senseless. The smug Uchiha just smirked.

The formula?

Why, it was as simple as **'Sasuke+Sakura= WIN'.  
**  
* * * * * * * * * *

* * *

Oh, Sasuke you dork. (Granted, he is an adorable dork.)

Hahahaha OOC much? I'm actually brain-dead. And I just wanted to get that scenario out of my life.

Short drabble is short with a little bit of crack on the side.

P. S. SasuSaku has invaded my life. Pls review.

* * *


End file.
